


The Hamiltwins

by insanity (orphan_account)



Series: Hamiltwins for my sanity [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton is my life, I don't even know what to put here, Protective Alexander Hamilton, Protective George Washington, alex has a sister, i am an idiot, she fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/insanity
Summary: What if, Alexander Hamilton had a twin sister who was the exact same except for one thing, she fights a little too much for his liking. Oh, and her best friend is none other than Thomas Jefferson.Cue, protective brother Alex, and Washington not knowing what the fuck happened to his children plus a lot of Jefferson fluffish type shit.Rated Teen & up for swearing
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Ace Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Hamiltwins for my sanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Hamiltwins

**Author's Note:**

> //TW// Ace likes to fight, if fighting annoys you or bothers you at all, please leave.
> 
> Have a nice day :)

Quick Character Profiles :)

Alexander Hamilton: Bi, very protective of his twin sister, he calls her 'little ace' because he is older by 8 minutes, Jefferson's favorite person to argue with, I'm pretty sure his sleep schedule is shit, yeah that's it.

Ace Hamilton: Pan, annoyed at her brother's over-protectiveness, talented writer like her brother, somehow became best friends with Jefferson, a lot of people are concerned about her mental health with all the murder she talks about, obsessive with things, gets into a lot of fights, sees Washington as a father but won't admit it, she is tough and likes to hide her injuries, sleep? who's she?

Laff the Baguette: Tall french Baguette, has the personality of a lion but the softness of butter, has a secret crush.

Thomas Jefferson: Bff is Ace (He still friends with Madison) Mac'n'Cheese, tall, like very tall, taller than Laff tall.

George Washington: Has no idea what the heck is happening most of the time, adopts basically everyone, protective over his children, he is very much the only sane person here, except the Schuyler Sisters (Work Work)

Schuyler Sisters: Queens, nobody dare challenge such power.

More Characters will come in, I'm just to lazy to profile them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jefferson c'mon! We all know you just like to argue!"

It was currently 10pm and Ace, Alex, AND PEGGY were having a sleep over with Thomas. 

"I do not! I just love proving that I am right!"

Ace was in the next room over getting snacks and her pen. 

"/you're right?/ Ha, I like that joke"

Even Ace could hear her brother and her best friend arguing.

"ACE! HELP! YOUR BROTHER IS HARASSING ME!"

'Jefferson, dramatic as ever. Did you take a page out of my brother's book?' She thought as she grabbed her pen.

As she walked back in the room Alex and Jefferson were still fighting, poor Peggy just sat there in the background trying to figure out what the fuck is happening.

"Boys! You can tear each other apart some other time, but now is a time for games!" Ace got a wonderful idea.

"Games?" both Alex and Thomas said at the same time, looking revolted after realizing.

"Yup, Truth or Dare."

"YES!" "NoNONONONonononono-" "Heck yeah!" Is all that could be heard.

\---------------------------le time skip--------------------------

"Ughh, why did I eat so much popcorn!" Now it was about midnight, Alexander had to leave because Laff needed help with something.

"don't ask me, you were writing most of the time, who the fuck writes at a sleep over?" 

"I do. Can you give me a ride to the gas station down the street, I need some ciggs"

"Ace... You shouldn't smoke, it will kill you."

"Ughh fine, but I do really need to stop my stomach ache."

After that they decided to sleep, they do have work the next day after all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------le time skip-------------------  
"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Washington had called Thomas to his office, why?

"Yes, Ace never showed up for work today, and I know you two are close." She didn't show up to work? Where is she then?

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know where she is, she never misses a day of work." Does anybody else hear the heavy footsteps?

"SIR!" Alexander burst through the doors "SIR! Ace, she, she is all bloody and beat. She won't let me help her!" Bloody and Beat!?

Just like that Jefferson was running out the door, straight to Ace's office.

"Ace! What the fuck!?"

"It's nothing Thomas."

"Like Hell it's nothing! You're bleeding! You have a black eye!"

"Thomas I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"No. Not until you at least let me clean the cut."

"Fine, whatever."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Ace, who did this to you?" Thomas sounded concerned. He had just finished cleaning her up.

"Some bastard who tried to hit his kid."

"Oh"

" Yeah, he got a few good punches, but I got a few more."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Of course you did. both Alex and Washington are worried."

"It's not the first time I've gotten into a fight."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, I just get really pissed ya know?"

"Yeah I do, but you can't keep throwing punches, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try to stop."

"That's good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love how this came out, I don't really want to ship Ace with anyone, but hey, I LOVE IT! I am proud of myself? I hope you enjoyed, and look out for more in this series!


End file.
